Active individuals, such as walkers, runners, and other athletes commonly use activity tracking systems to track workout attributes such as average speed and total distance traversed during a workout session. A user of an activity tracking system will typically carry one or more monitoring devices, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) equipped smartphone or smartwatch, pedometer band, or sensor-equipped shoes to track activity data during the workout session. Unfortunately, the activity data obtained from any given monitoring device is sometimes incomplete, noisy, or somehow corrupt for a given workout session, resulting in inaccurate reporting of metrics for the workout session. In order to improve the user experience of activity tracking systems, it is desirable to increase the accuracy of the activity tracking system and the associated parameters reported in association with a workout session.
Accordingly, improvements in activity tracking systems are desirable.